1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus to be used for an image capture apparatus such as a digital camera and a digital video camera, a computer, and a peripheral equipments or the like and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a communication apparatus for communicating in a plurality of communication systems, a communication control for semi-automatically deciding a plurality of communication systems by selecting a system for communication desired by a user upon start of communication or setting a priority order of a communication system in advance has been known.
There is a technology to broadcast an address request message from a terminal having a plurality of address acquisition functions when it enter a network and decide an address acquisition system hereinafter depending on the content of response and presence or absence of a response within a certain time (the longest response time when all of secure nodes in a sub net are connecting to the network), proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-258878 (refer to paragraphs 0055 to 0057, and FIG. 11, for example).
Further, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-55318 (refer to paragraphs 0016 to 0020, and FIGS. 1 to 3, for example), when the communication apparatus is connected to an infrastructure network which is a communication system of a wireless LAN and an AD hoc network while moving between them, the processing corresponding to the connected network is carried out by unifying a processing procedures for connection to the infrastructure network and connection to the AD hoc network in the infrastructure management processing, the connected network identification processing, and the destination address acquisition processing and discriminating a network to which the terminal is independently connected for each processing.
However, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-258878, the longest response time when all of secure nodes in a sub net are connecting to the network is defined as a time out value and an address acquisition system is decided depending on the content of response and presence or absence of a response within the time out value. Therefore, even in the case that there is no possibility that an address server is located in a network such as an AD hoc network, the processing corresponding to this longest response time is carried out, so that a responsibility is lowered and the operability of a user is also lowered.
In addition, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-55318, the processing procedure is changed by discriminating whether the network to which the terminal is connected independently for each processing is the infrastructure network or the AD hoc network, and the processing load to identify the connection network for each processing is increased.
Further, since the discrimination of the connected network is carried out also by receiving a message and determining that the message is equivalent to the network address to which the terminal is connected, there is a possibility that the responsiveness is lowered.